


Through the veil

by Mizumiii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chivalry, F/M, Romance, blind, chevaleresse, cécité, sable - Freeform, sand
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizumiii/pseuds/Mizumiii
Summary: Une vie d'expiation, c'était ce qu'il pensait mériter. Pourtant, parmi le sable et le soleil, il perçut une nouvelle voix.
Comments: 2





	Through the veil

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Voici une courte histoire !  
> J'ai essayé d'écrire une relation assez différente de ce que j'ai l'habitude !  
> Vous trouverez deux bonus à la fin ;)
> 
> Orthographe : le mot chevaleresse serait le masculin de chevalier (d'après wikipedia en tout cas).

Through the veil 

La chaleur du soleil réchauffait agréablement son visage et ses mains exposées à ses rayons. Le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquaient était devenu comme une mélodie à ses oreilles. Il pouvait maintenant distinguer chaque chevalier et chevaleresse qui s'entraînaient uniquement au son de leurs voix, de leurs respirations et de leurs exclamations. L'odeur de la lavande qui poussait abondamment autour du terrain d'entraînement, et au pied du muret sur lequel il était assis, embaumait l’air. Il pouvait sentir la poussière blanche de la pierre qui s'effritait sous ses doigts tandis que des grains de sable venaient se déposer sur ses orteilles, en raison de la légère brise qui les soulevaient. Au loin, il pouvait percevoir les sons de la ville qui s’étendait en bas de la colline, là où les marchands et les passants échangeaient joyeusement. Les odeurs de pains juste sortis du four et de viandes en train de sécher se mélangeaient délicieusement, l’informant ainsi qu’il serait bientôt l’heure du repas méridien. Son attention fut finalement rappelée en direction du terrain sableux devant lui, le lourd frottement et les cliquetis d’armure lui apprirent que quelqu’un se dirigeait dans sa direction. Les possibilités étaient limitées, et il connaissait cette façon de marcher à la fois alourdie par le poids de l’armure et de l’arme, mais pourtant rendue souple et puissante par l’homme qui les portait. 

« Alors, toujours pas décidé à casser ta pipe? »

La façon de parler dure, cassante et le ton moqueur tiré d’une confiance débordante venait d’un homme d'une trentaine d’années dont la force n’était plus à mesurer.

« Général Ulik. » Salua-t-il imperturbable. « Je pense avoir devant moi encore de nombreuses années, ne vous en déplaise. »

« Comme on le dit par ici, les cafards ont la vie dure. » 

Il y eut un grand bruit de métal puis une présence se fit sentir à sa gauche, le général venait de s'asseoir sur le muret. Il sentit ses mains s’agiter. Ce tic qu’il avait gagné était impossible à totalement effacer, elles cherchaient toujours à toucher son interlocuteur, comme pour essayer de les voir à travers un contact physique. 

« Le général me flatte.» Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Cela faisait maintenant longtemps que son tempérament de feu avait été éteint, les piques du général ne l’atteignaient donc plus. De plus, il savait pertinemment que ce n’était qu’un moyen de provoquer son interlocuteur pour le tester. Il y était habitué. 

« Je suis quand même étonné de te voir encore ici. »

« Notre Roi semble toujours désirer mes compétences langagières. »

« Heureusement que ce sont tes yeux que j’ai tranchés, et non ta langue alors. »

« Notre Roi est plus malin que toi. »

Un autre chevalier appela alors le général. Celui-ci sauta sur ses pieds sans difficultés. 

« Rectification l’aveugle, notre Roi est bien plus malin que nous deux. »

Il médita sur ces paroles pendant un moment. Ce ne pouvait être plus vrai, après tout, il avait reçu un juste châtiment à la hauteur de son crime. Il ne ressentait aucune rancœur, à vrai dire, il ne ressentait plus grand chose. Tout ce qui l’habitait était une forme de plénitude et de langueur. Il passait ses jours assis sur ce muret, attendant de pouvoir se rendre utile pour le royaume et profitant simplement de la chaleur du soleil. Ce n’était pas une vie pleine de joie et de respect, tout le monde ici connaissait ses méfaits et beaucoup ne le ménageait pas. Pourtant, c’était la vie qu’il pensait mériter. De ça, il en était certain. 

🔥

Les jours s’écoulèrent ainsi, dans la tranquille monotonie d’une ville bénie par le soleil et la prospérité. Comme à son habitude, il était assis sur le muret, en contrebas des immenses murs du château. Pourtant, quelque chose sortait de l’ordinaire. Les conversations qui lui parvenaient étaient plus bruyantes et agitées. De plus, il y avait une voix qu’il ne connaissait pas. Sa plénitude était titillée par une curiosité grandissante. Il n’avait pas été prévenu de l’arrivée de qui que ce soit dans la ville, mais en même temps, qui s'en serait donné la peine… D'aller enquêter par lui-même ne lui traversa même pas l’esprit, il savait pertinemment que les chevaliers du royaume ne le laisseraient même pas approcher. Plusieurs heures s’écoulèrent ainsi sans qu’il ne réussisse à comprendre quoi que ce soit à part que la nouvelle venue était vraisemblablement une femme à l'écoute du timbre de sa voix.

« Tu fais une drôle de tête l’aveugle. » 

Il sursauta, pris au dépourvu par la venue du général qu’il n’avait même pas perçue tellement il avait été obnubilé par les conversations. Il tenta de reprendre une expression impassible, mais il savait que son interlocuteur l’avait sûrement déjà remarqué.

« Tu rates quelque chose. » Continua le général en s’asseyant sans faire heureusement de commentaire sur sa réaction. « C’est une bien fière chevaleresse que notre royaume vient de récupérer. Tiens, tu sais quoi? Je vais te la décrire vu que je suis un chic type ! »

Le général se mit à rire à sa propre blague. L’aveugle à côté de lui se surprit à serrer les poings, son impassibilité étrangement mise à mal. 

« Elle n’est pas d’ici, ses cheveux tressés sont comme des flammes, ses yeux sont comme le ciel d’été, et sa peau est laiteuse en dessous de ses cicatrices. Elle attise les regards des autres chevaleresses et chevaliers. »

« Qui aurait cru qu’un poète se cachait sous cette armure. Est-ce que le général sait d’où elle vient? » S’entendit-il demander comme si son esprit s’était détaché de son corps.

« Pas précisément non. Mais des yeux bleus comme ça, on en trouve que bien au Nord de notre royaume. Elle vient sûrement d’un de ces peuples barbares. »

Une autre question brûlait maintenant les lèvres de l’aveugle, mais il se contrôla suffisamment pour la garder dans sa gorge.

« D’ailleurs elle s’appelle... Enfin, je ne vois pas l’intérêt de te donner son prénom. Après tout, elle ne viendra jamais parler à un  _ mutilé _ comme toi. »

« Je ne vous connaissais pas aussi friand de telles banales généralités. » réussit-il à répliquer malgré le goût amer dans sa bouche. 

Seul un ricanement moqueur lui répondit. Il resta là bien après que toutes les chevaleresses et tous les chevaliers soient rentrés à leur baraquement. Il était finalement bien plus facile de simuler l’indifférence qu’il ne l’avait cru. Le général ne faisait que jouer avec lui, il était bien inutile de se concentrer sur des aspects impossibles de sa vie. Pourtant, il ressentit encore plus intensément sa solitude. Il était constamment plongé dans l’obscurité, le monde se résumait à la conscience qu’il avait de lui-même. Et jamais personne ne s’approchait suffisamment de lui pour lui permettre d’étendre son univers. Il était facile d’ignorer ce besoin viscéral de voir quand il pouvait se contenter des voix et de ses souvenirs. Après tout, il connaissait toutes les personnes du royaume. Mais dès qu’un nouvel inconnu venait s’ajouter à la partition bien réglée de son quotidien, il ressentait à nouveau ce terrible désoeuvrement. Le Roi était véritablement habile, ce châtiment était une agonie dont il n’existait qu’un seul échappatoire : le sommeil éternel.

🔥

De par son poste dans la cour du Roi, il était souvent amené à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes sur de courtes durées. Pour surmonter l’angoisse, il se concentrait sur leur voix, leur façon de respirer, le bruit de leurs pas, leur façon de parler. Ainsi, une image mentale finissait par se créer, apaisant au moins en partie ce besoin irrationnel de connaître leur apparence. Et, il lui suffit de faire de même avec la nouvelle chevaleresse. Il ne changea pas ses habitudes, chaque jour il venait écouter leur entraînement, et progressivement il apprit à attendre et reconnaître sa voix parmi les autres. Cela devient plus facile chaque jour qui passait, même si le général aimait venir s’assurer qu’il n’oublie pas la situation dans laquelle il était. Sa sérénité avait était ébranlée mais il avait suffisamment de contrôle pour ne pas oublier aussi facilement ce qu’il avait fait, et ce qu’il devait faire.

« Il fait vraiment chaud par ici. »

Son esprit pataugea quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Sa première pensée fut que quelqu’un était définitivement en train de lui parler. En tout cas, il n’y avait personne d’autre qu’eux deux dans un rayon de deux mètres. Ensuite, il réalisa qu’il avait déjà attribué cette voix à une personne, et il s’agissait de la nouvelle chevaleresse. Il lui sembla particulièrement étrange qu’elle lui adresse la parole, puisqu'on avait déjà dû lui expliquer qui il était.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi complexe de s'y habituer. »

Elle lui parlait avec une familiarité inattendue. Il l’entendit s'asseoir à côté de lui, elle portait une armure de métal sûrement similaire à celle du général. Elle posa quelque chose, le tintement lui rappela celui des lances des chevaliers. Il l’entendit déglutir, ainsi que le bruit de l’eau dans un contenant. 

« Est-ce que tu en veux aussi? Ou je devrais dire  _ vous _ ? »

« Il n’y a pas de raison d’être aussi formel. Merci pour ta proposition, je suis bien comme ça. »

« Effectivement tu as l’air habitué à ces régions. »

Il était facile d’imaginer qu’elle faisait référence à sa peau légèrement plus foncée que celle des autres habitants du royaume. 

« Je viens d’une région plus au Sud d’ici. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Je ne suis jamais allée aussi loin… Est-ce que je peux savoir comment tu t’appelles? Les autres n’ont pas voulu me le dire. »

La conversation se déroulait avec un naturel désarmant. Néanmoins, maintenant il comprenait son intérêt soudain à son intention. Les autres chevaliers ne désiraient visiblement pas s’abaisser à parler de lui. Il sentit ses mains s’agiter involontairement, il aurait voulu toucher les traits du visage de la nouvelle chevaleresse pour pouvoir la rendre réelle dans son univers rempli d’ombres. Ses mains quittèrent ses genoux pour errer dans la direction de son interlocutrice. Alors qu’il allait se raviser, il sentit des doigts saisir les siens. Ils étaient froids en comparaison des siens et de la chaleur ambiante, pourtant il ne ressentit aucune gêne. Ce fut comme si soudainement son monde venait de s’élargir à ces deux mains étrangères qui supportaient les siennes. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il n’était plus seul dans l’obscurité.

« Je suis Ali, l’aveugle… Et toi ? »

« On m’appelle Lena à la chevelure de feu. » 

Il y eut un petit silence.

« Il faut vraiment qu’on touche deux mots à celui qui s’occupe d’attribuer les surnoms. » Déclara la chevaleresse avec un rire franc.

Ali sentit ses lèvres s’étirer en un sourire amusé, c’était un peu rouillé mais Lena ne sembla pas s’en formaliser. Ses mains ne voulaient plus lâcher les siennes, et il ne voulait pas qu’elle le fasse.

« Il est certain qu’il manque légèrement d’imagination. À moins que tes cheveux soient réellement enflammés? » 

Le rire reprit de plus belle, et il sentit soudainement une de ses mains être attirée dans la chevelure de la chevaleresse. Ses cheveux étaient loin d’avoir la douceur de la soie, ils étaient rassemblés en une unique tresse, mais il put tout de même la toucher. Sans étonnement, il ne ressentit aucune brûlure.

« J’espère que la réalité n’est pas trop décevante. » Plaisanta-t-elle allègrement. 

« Je suppose que je devrai vivre avec. » Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment sans aucunes inquiétudes ni attentes. Deux parfaits inconnus qui ignoraient tout de l’autre. Néanmoins, Lena avait des devoirs et elle finit par prendre congé.

🔥

Sans le réaliser, Ali se retrouva à entendre chaque jour le moment où Lena viendrait le rejoindre sur le muret. Il connaissait maintenant avec précision les intonations de sa voix, sa façon de faire claquer sa langue quand elle n’était pas satisfaite, ou ses différents rires. Leurs mains se rencontraient naturellement sans qu’elle ne fasse jamais la moindre remarque. Il connaissait maintenant chacune de leurs callosités, elles n’avaient rien à voir avec celles des courtisanes ou des nobles. Elle était une chevaleresse comme tant d’autres. La seule différence était qu’elle lui adressait la parole. Il savait qu’il était égoïste de la laisser faire alors qu’elle ne le connaissait pas réellement. Chaque jour il se promettait de lui dire la vérité, mais il repoussait systématiquement la révélation au lendemain.

Parfois elle lui proposait de s’entraîner avec elle. Depuis qu’il avait perdu la vue, il n’avait plus tenu autre chose que son bâton pour l’aider à marcher sans se prendre les pieds dans des obstacles invisibles pour lui. Néanmoins, elle s’était montrée patiente et à l’écoute. Progressivement il avait remarqué que ses capacités n’avaient pas totalement disparu et qu’il était capable de mettre de la force dans ses bras et d’avoir de la souplesse sur ses jambes. Elle l’entraîna à utiliser son bâton, justifiant que cela endormirait la méfiance d’un possible adversaire. Pour le reste, elle plaisantait toujours en l’assurant qu’elle serait là pour le protéger.

En retour, il se proposa de lui faire visiter la ville. Celle-ci était l’une des plus grandes du continent. Il se sentit rapidement navré de ne pouvoir lui montrer dans les meilleures conditions. Tout le monde le connaissait, et par extension la plupart des marchands refusaient d’avoir à faire avec lui. Étonnement, la présence d’une chevaleresse à ses côtés sembla au moins apaiser les tensions. Les chevaleresses et chevaliers étaient le cœur du royaume, ils représentaient la force et la noblesse, tout le monde les respectait. Lena ne fit pas de remarques sur les marchands les plus récalcitrants ou les propos acerbes qui lui étaient destinés, et il lui en fut sincèrement reconnaissant. Il était plus facile de les ignorer ainsi. Il lui montra les différents forgerons et armuriers. Elle fut attirée par les effluves des pâtissiers. Rapidement, chacune des journées de repos de la chevaleresse furent passées en sa compagnie. 

Et sans qu’il ne le réalise, plusieurs mois s’étaient écoulés. Mais la réalité finit par le rattraper de la façon la plus désagréable qui soit. 

« Tu les vois? » 

« Ne sait-elle pas qui  _ il _ est? »

« Elle est peut-être comme _ lui. _ »

Ali serra les poings. Il entendait parfaitement les conversations autour d’eux. Il avait simplement voulu que Lena puisse profiter de son jour de repos en buvant en terrasse d’un des pâtissiers dont elle raffolait. Il savait qu’il ne méritait pas de passer un moment agréable, mais la chevaleresse ne méritait pas d’être ainsi sujette à de telles médisances. Pourtant, c’était aussi en partie de sa faute. Parce qu’il ne lui avait toujours pas avoué. La seule chose qui le raccrochait au monde réel était ces voix acerbes, et elles rendaient son univers encore plus sombre et anxiogène. Un bruit soudain derrière lui fit cesser les conversations. C’était comme si un objet métallique avait heurté un verre, le brisant sur le coup.

« Oups, j’ai échappé ma cuillère, mais quelle maladroite je fais. » S’exclama la voix de Lena.

Il l’entendit se lever puis ramasser les morceaux sans qu’aucunes voix ne se permettent d’intervenir.

« Permettez-moi de payer pour le verre et notre collation. Bonnes journées à vous... »

C’était la première fois qu’il l’entendait parler ainsi. Il n’y avait rien d’amical dans sa voix. Juste après, il sentit sa main aggriper la sienne pour l’attirer plus loin. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence. Ali tentait de faire le tri dans ses pensées et ce qu’il devait faire. Après tout, il avait bien profité de ces derniers mois. Il était maintenant temps de laisser la réalité reprendre ses droits.

« Je dois te parler. »

Elle dut sentir la tension de sa voix car elle ne protesta pas. Ils se mirent à l’écart, dans un coin désert de la ville où aucune construction n’avait encore vu le jour. Il n’y avait que des champs à perte de vue, enfin c’était ce dont Ali se souvenait.

« Est-ce que tu sais comment j’ai eu cette cicatrice? » Demanda-t-il en pointant l'impressionnante marque qu’il devait avoir au travers de son visage passant sur ses deux globes oculaires.

« … Je t’écoute. »

« Je suis un criminel. Un  _ mutilé _ comme certains les appellent. Quand le crime est suffisamment grave, notre Roi décide de sa sanction. Mon crime… A été justement sanctionné. Mes actions… Ont conduit à la mort de plusieurs personnes. Comme il l’a si justement dit  _ puisque je n’étais plus capable de voir ce qui était juste, je n’avais plus besoin de mes yeux _ . »

Il pouvait encore entendre la voix du Roi délivrer sa sentence malgré les années qui étaient passées. Il pouvait encore voir le général tirer son épée avant qu’il n’ait le temps de réagir. En une fraction de seconde, sa vision avait été teintée de rouge. Puis la douleur était venue. Son esprit s’enlisa dans ses funestes souvenirs. Il se rappela que Lena lui tenait toujours la main quand il la sentit la serrer brièvement. La seconde d’après, elle s’était éloignée. Ali garda son calme, mais sa sérénité avait été soufflée par la réalisation qu’il était à nouveau seul. 

« Ne sois pas comme ça. » Entendit-il soudainement dans son dos tandis qu’un corps venait se presser contre lui. « Je rentre seulement chez moi, je te verrai demain. »

🔥

Le lendemain, elle ne vient pas le voir. Il écouta attentivement les échanges des chevaleresses et chevaliers, mais il ne perçut pas sa voix parmi eux. Qu’elle ne vienne plus lui parler, c’était un développement auquel il s’était attendu. Mais qu’elle ne soit pas là pendant les entraînements, c’était déconcertant. Il était incapable de penser qu’il en soit la cause, après tout cela aurait été lui accorder trop d’importance. Néanmoins, il était dans l’incapacité de savoir où elle se trouvait, et cela le dérangeait plus qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité. 

Le crissement du sable lui fit lever la tête. 

« C’est bien la première fois que tu me regardes comme ça, l’aveugle. » Fit la voix narquoise du général. « Où ce n’est pas moi que tu espérais rencontrer? »

« Je suis au service du Roi, je n’attends que ses ordres. »

« Ce n’est pas bien de mentir. Fais attention l’aveugle, sinon la prochaine fois ce sera ta langue que notre Roi me demandera de trancher. Tu as peut-être perdu la vue, mais pas moi. Mais je serais magnanime pour cette fois. »

Ali resta silencieux. Il se devait de garder son calme, le général ne disait que la vérité. S’il voulait continuer d’être utile au Roi, il devait se montrer docile et sincère. Ulik s’assit à côté de lui. 

« Tes talents sont requis par la couronne. Dans une semaine, le prince hériter part en négociation avec la ville de Dibba. C’est là où tu es né si je ne m’abuse? Si tu te montres utile, le Roi se montrera certainement généreux. » 

Les sous-entendus dans les phrases du général étaient si nombreux que Ali fut brièvement admiratif de tels talents oratoires pour un général chevalier. En le voyant, on aurait pu croire qu’il n’était qu’un tas de muscles, mais ses yeux froids cachaient une vivacité d’esprit bien supérieure à la moyenne, ainsi qu’une loyauté sans limites. 

« Je ferai ce qui est attendu de moi. »

Un court ricanement lui répondit avant qu’il ne se retrouve à nouveau seul.  _ Dibba _ , il avait quitté cette ville alors qu’il n’était encore qu’un adolescent. À l’époque, il avait pensé que son don pour les langues lui permettrait de devenir riche quelque part. En un sens il avait réussi, mais il avait fini par se brûler les ailes. Maintenant, il n’espérait plus rien de la vie. Simplement se rendre utile, et payer pour les crimes qu’il avait commis. Après tout, c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire pour ceux qu’il avait blessés, ou pire. Devant lui, il ne voyait qu’un long et sans fin chemin vers la rédemption. 

🔥

Le départ arriva rapidement. Les jours défilaient, se ressemblant dans une monotonie qui apportait le calme et la quiétude. Cela faisait longtemps que Ali n’avait pas eu besoin d’accompagner une délégation pour le Roi. Les occurrences étaient bien plus nombreuses avant que ses manigances ne soient révélées au grand jour. Il était capable de parler toutes les langues du continent, et cela faisait de lui un atout pour les échanges diplomatiques et commerciaux. Cela serait encore le cas pour cette fois-ci. Que le Roi lui fasse une telle demande, cela voulait dire qu’il lui accordait à nouveau sa confiance même s’il serait sans aucun doute surveillé de près par Urik et les autres chevaleresses et chevaliers. 

Ils passèrent la première journée à cheval. Ali avait perdu l’habitude de monter un destrier, il devait s'agripper aux reines pour ne pas se laisser partir en arrière. La sensation d’avancer sans aucun repère était profondément déstabilisante et il se sentit rapidement nauséeux. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait se montrer difficile. Alors il endura jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Seulement, quand vient le moment de descendre, ses jambes tétanisées à force d'être restées serrées contre les flancs de sa monture refusèrent de lâcher prise. Pendant un instant, il réalisa qu'il allait se couvrir de ridicule s'il ne parvenait pas à descendre de lui-même. Et cela devant le prince héritier. Mortifié, il réussit à lâcher, mais encore engourdi il faillit tomber au sol sans pouvoir se contrôler. Heureusement, deux mains vinrent l'agripper avec fermeté aux épaules lui permettant de conserver son équilibre le temps de reprendre ses repères. 

« Je vous remercie chevalier. » 

« Je préfère chevaleresse. » Répondit une voix amusée.

La réalité le frappa alors. C'était Lena qui se tenait à côté de lui. Absorbé dans ses tourments il ne l'avait pas remarquée, et pour être honnête il n'avait identifié aucunes des autres personnes voyageant dans leur compagnie à l'exception du prince et du général. 

« Pardonne moi cette erreur. »

Oppressé par sa soudaine présence faisant suite à sa longue absence, il battit rapidement en retraite. Il ne savait quoi lui dire ni ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre à l'écart du groupe tandis que les chevaleresses et chevaliers s'occupaient de monter le camp. Même s'il avait été demandé qu'il les accompagne en sa qualité d'interprète, il savait aussi très bien où se trouvait sa place. Aucunes des personnes présentes ne désiraient le voir se mélanger à eux, et lui-même reconnaissait qu'il n'en méritait pas le droit. Rapidement, les tentes furent installées, et un feu fut allumé. Des serviteurs avaient dû voyager avec eux car une alléchante odeur de viande grillée se fit sentir. Ali n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin, son ventre se tordait mais il décida d'attendre que tout le monde ait fini avant de s'enquérir d'une part. Les conversations allaient bon train, et il les écouta distraitement en profitant d'être sortit de la ville pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« Tiens, ta part. »

Ali sentit un bol en bois être posé entre ses mains. L'autre partie fut suffisamment patiente pour attendre qu'il assure sa prise dessus avant de lâcher prise. Le tronc d'arbre mort sur lequel il était assis craqua légèrement.

« Je m'excuse de ne pas être venue ces derniers jours. J'ai reçu un entraînement intensif en prévision de cette expédition. Le général voulait être sûr que je sois apte à protéger le prince mais aussi à représenter le royaume. Ce n'était pas pour me plaire, mais c'était mon devoir en tant que chevaleresse. »

« Il n'y a pas d'offense. C'était probablement pour le meilleur. Et, cela devrait certainement continuer ainsi. »

« Si c’est que tu souhaites. Malheureusement, cela devra attendre le retour de notre expédition. J’ai été assignée à ta protection pour les prochains jours. »

Ali écouta les paroles de Lena, mais il n’entendit pas exactement la même chose. Ulik était certainement derrière tout cela, et il l’avait assignée non à sa protection mais bien à sa surveillance. C’était attendu, pourtant il n’aurait pas pensé que ce soit la nouvelle chevaleresse qui aurait été choisie. Néanmoins, pouvait-elle encore être appelée nouvelle après le temps passé dans leur royaume? Et si le général avait pris la peine de l’entraîner, c’était bien qu’elle devait avoir un certain potentiel. Il était difficile pour lui de mesurer ses capacités sans la voir en action, mais il décida d'être dorénavant plus attentif. Et sincèrement… Si Ulik avait ordonné à Lena de le surveiller, qui était-il pour se plaindre ? 

« Je suppose que nous allons devoir composer avec les ordres du général alors. »

Il ne la vit pas sourire, mais il reconnut le petit bruit de gorge qu'elle faisait quand elle était agréablement amusée.

« Je me demandais, combien de langues parles-tu au total? » L’interrogea-t-elle tandis qu’ils mangeaient tranquillement.

« Je peux tenir une conversation dans la plupart des langues du continent, et je comprends suffisamment certaines des clans du Nord. »

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ma langue...»

La voix de Lena sonnait bien lointaine, elle devait sûrement songer à son peuple qu'elle avait quitté.

« Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas dans ton clan lors de ton prochain jour de repos ? »

« Personne ne m’attends. »

Plus que distance, il pouvait maintenant sentir une peine presque palpable dans les mots qui sortaient difficilement de la bouche de Lena. Sans réfléchir, sa main libre chercha la sienne, et quand il la trouva il la serra brièvement.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence, méditant mutuellement sur leurs vies respectives, les épreuves qu’ils avaient vécues, et celles inconnues qu’ils leur restaient à affronter. 

Ce soir-là, Ali réalisa qu’il avait sous-estimé la vicelardise du général Ulik. Il resta debout, les bras ballants tandis que Lena finissait d’installer leurs effets sur le sol de la tente qu’ils allaient partager pour le reste de l’expédition. Avait-il vraiment besoin de le faire surveiller jusqu’à une telle extrémité? Visiblement oui. Heureusement, personne n’aurait pu critiquer la situation puisqu’il n’y avait rien d’anormal à voir une chevaleresse dormir avec un homme dont elle avait la garde. Pourtant, il se sentait anormalement reconnaissant envers le général. Et cela devait bien être la première fois de sa vie. Et cela avait un goût incroyablement amer en comparaison de la souffrance qu’il avait également endurée par sa main. 

« J’ai fini d’installer les couches, tu peux t'asseoir. » déclara finalement Lena.

Il obéit sans hésiter, mais son esprit n’était plus aussi calme que ce qu’il aurait dû être. Allait-il vraiment pouvoir dormir sans avoir l’impression de sombrer dans un affreux vide sans fin? Chaque nuit le sommeil le fuyait, et il se sentait oppressé par la noirceur ambiante ainsi que tous ses regrets. 

« Tiens Ali, je ne supporte plus de voir cette vieille branche. »

Lena lui fourra quelque chose dans les mains, avant de se débarrasser de sa canne provisoire, au bruit qu’il entendit elle l’avait probablement jetée dans le feu de camp. Sa cécité datait de presque une décennie maintenant. Et il avait effectivement peut-être un peu tardé à se trouver quelque chose de plus convenable que la branche morte qui avait croisé son chemin la première fois qu’il avait remarché après avoir reçu sa sanction. Il tâta l’objet de ses deux mains, la matière était dure et sans imperfection. Il soupesa la canne, elle était bien plus lourde que la précédente. La partie supérieure épousait convenablement la forme de sa paume, lui permettant une meilleure emprise dessus.

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé cette canne? »

« Si je te réponds que je l’ai trouvée par terre, me croiras-tu? »

« Probablement pas. »

« Ma solde devait servir à autre chose que m’acheter des tartes aux miels, sinon mon armure allait devenir trop petite. » L’entendit-il rire.

Recevoir un présent était quelque chose d’inconcevable pour l’aveugle. Il resta interdit un moment tandis que la reconnaissance et un profond sentiment de démérite se partageaient furieusement son esprit. Il hésitait à formuler ses pensées, et se sentait mis en difficulté de devoir le faire. Cette situation n’aurait tout simplement pas dû avoir lieu.

« Je n’ai pas été correcte. » ajouta finalement Lena. « Je n’aurais pas dû partir l’autre jour sans te donner mon ressenti sur ton histoire. Je ne le dirais qu’une fois. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as fait ni qui tu étais. Tu as déjà été puni, pour moi je n’ai rien besoin de savoir d’autre. »

Il l’entendit commencer à défaire son armure, chaque pièce faisait un bruit sourd en tombant sur le sol. Entendre un tel son lui faisait se demander comment elle pouvait porter un tel poids toute la journée sans jamais se plaindre. Il imagina qu’elle devait probablement être puissamment bâtie. Cette pensée apaisa doucement ses tourments. Il avait accepté depuis longtemps sa situation, pourtant depuis qu’il fréquentait Lena, il avait l’impression de recommencer sa lente agonie des premiers jours.

« Ton amitié m’est précieuse. » Reconnut-il finalement. « Merci pour ce présent. »

Le léger soupir lui apprit que la chevaleresse souriait. Il entendit ensuite les draps glisser et se froisser tandis qu’elle s’allongeait.

« Nous devrions dormir tôt, demain nous chevaucherons toute la journée. Heureusement j’ai été graciée des tours de garde. »

« C’est une bonne chose. »

Ali réalisa ses paroles après les avoir dites, et il imagina sans peine le sourire en coin de la chevaleresse. Plutôt que de continuer ainsi, il préféra s’allonger à son tour. La tente était silencieuse, mais ils pouvaient toujours entendre les faibles bruits alentour comme les cheveux qui s’ébrouaient, ou les serviteurs qui s’affairaient autour du feu. L’aveugle se sentait incapable de simplement chercher le sommeil comme à son habitude. Lena était là, si près qu'il pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il voulait simplement pouvoir toucher sa main, et ainsi avoir un appuie solide dans la réalité. Lentement, presque à regret, il avança sa main à découvert dans l'espace entre leurs deux couchettes. C'était un moment très intime, et ce n'était clairement pas similaire à toutes les fois où elle s'était gracieusement pliée à ses tics d'aveugle. Pourtant, elle ne tarda pas à venir entrelacer leurs doigts. Comme d'ordinaire, sa température était plus froide que la sienne. Et encore une fois, il était rendu muet par la sensation d'être enfin raccroché à quelqu'un. Son univers s'aggrandissait à travers cette main généreusement tendue. Et pour cette nuit, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

🔥

Dibba était un royaume de moins grande envergure que le leur, mais d’une richesse supérieure. La ville exportait énormément de marchandises ce qui leur permettait de négocier même avec les plus grandes puissances. C’était également un pays plus près de l’océan, la température y était plus chaude, et les mœurs… Plus déliées. De ses années passées ici, Ali gardait surtout un goût prononcé pour la nourriture épicée, et l’habitude de porter des tuniques aux tons clairs (même si maintenant il n’avait plus les moyens de s’en assurer). Il devait sûrement être celui qui semblait le moins étrange dans leur petite compagnie. Les gardes de Dibba préféraient les armures de cuir aux plaques de métal, et la plupart avaient les cheveux bruns et la peau mate. Néanmoins, la présence du prince héritier parmi eux leur ouvrit toutes les portes et ils finirent dans le palais des quatre principaux marchands qui gouvernaient la ville. À ce moment-là, c’était sur ses épaules que pesait la réussite de leur expédition. Il allait devoir traduire les propos du prince, puis ceux de leurs interlocuteurs. 

Pour la première fois, Ali vit un intérêt à être privé de sa vue, ainsi il n’aurait pas à subir les regards moqueurs des personnes qu’il croisait. Il avait évidemment fait affaire avec eux avant d’être puni par le Roi. Et le voir ainsi allait sûrement susciter leur amusement malsain. Malgré cela, il pouvait toujours entendre les murmures sur son passage, les remarques acerbes dans les conversations, les claquements de langue à son approche. La journée fut très longue, mais heureusement la nuit finit par tomber et la pesante chaleur fut remplacée par une douce quiétude. Un grand banquet avait été préparé en l’honneur du prince hériter, et Ali aurait bien aimé être enfin oublié. Malheureusement, il était obligé de traduire pour le prince, même si leurs hôtes avaient leurs propres traducteurs. Il dut ainsi passer toute la soirée à leurs côtés, ne trouvant même pas le temps d’avaler quoi que ce soit. Au milieu du repas, des applaudissements retentirent tandis que les marchands présentaient une troupe de danseurs et danseuses à leurs compagnons. 

Ce genre d’évènements étaient très communs ici pour susciter les bonnes grâces de leurs interlocuteurs. Les danseurs et danseuses recevaient généralement des bonus s’ils passaient la nuit avec les visiteurs. Ali en avait déjà vu plus qu’il ne pouvait en compter sur ses doigts, mais le prince héritier sembla fasciné au vu de ses applaudissements enthousiastes et de ses exclamations chaleureuses. Il était encore jeune, et peu expérimenté du monde qui entourait son royaume. Ali savait qu’il était la seule faiblesse du Roi, car son seul héritier. Étonnement, il finit par prendre congé, prétextant devoir prendre l’air pour un moment. Il refusa que son traducteur l’accompagne, et il ne fut pas bien difficile de deviner ce qu’il espérait accomplir. Evidemment, la plupart des danseurs et danseuses étaient capables de comprendre les conversations basiques dans leur langue… 

Le prince ne revint que bien plus tard, mais il ne sembla pas particulièrement de bonne humeur. Visiblement, sa tentative s’était soldée par un échec. Ali se garda bien de donner son opinion, toutefois il ne put s’empêcher d’espérer que cela l’aiderait peut-être à éclairer son jugement. La nuit était bien avancée quand il put enfin accéder à ses quartiers. Il s’agissait d’une chambre simple sans mobiliers, les chevaliers et chevaleresses de leur royaume étaient chargés de garder les environs. Il n’y eut personne avec lui cette nuit-là. Le retour à la solitude fut encore plus difficile. Il avait l’impression de disparaître étouffé dans un abysse sans fond. À deux doigts de devenir fou, il ne s’endormit qu’aux premières lueurs de l’aube.

Les pourparlers durèrent encore une journée, et le départ fut finalement fixé deux jours après leur arrivée. Ali laissait les heures passer sans ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il avait rempli son devoir en aidant le prince à conclure un nouveau contrat commercial avec Dibba. Cela allait signifier du travail et de l’argent pour leur royaume dont la prospérité ne connaîtrait jamais de fin. Il allait bien. Remonter à cheval n'entama qu’à peine sa tranquillité. Il n’avait pas entendu Lena depuis qu’ils avaient séjourné dans la ville du Sud. Maintenant qu’ils repartaient, il perçut sa voix à plusieurs reprises, mais elle ne s’approcha jamais de lui. 

Ali avait oublié ce qui allait se passer quand il chercha sa tente ce soir-là.

« Si tu entres dans celle-ci, je vais finir par me vexer. »

La voix de Lena n’avait pas les mêmes tons moqueurs que celle de Urik. Elle était plus légère, et le rire était souvent proche. 

« La notre est juste à côté. »

Se retrouver à nouveau dans cette intimité restreinte eut le don de rendre Ali avide de contacts. C’était comme s’il se réveillait d’un long sommeil et réalisait qu’il avait oublié à quel point il était affamé quand il s’était endormi. Il ne dit pas un mot en entendant Lena quitter son armure. Il frissonna en écoutant le bruissement de ses draps. Il réalisa avec effroi que ce bruit allait probablement hanter toutes ses nuits à venir. 

« Tu ne veux pas dormir? On peut discuter si tu le désires. »

Ali faillit pointer son choix de mot douteux, il secoua simplement la tête avant de s’allonger à son tour sous la légère couverture. Il réalisait pleinement ce qu’il ressentait, et où cela pourrait le mener s’il se laissait guider par ses pulsions. Il ne savait pas si son comportement était induit par les mœurs déliées de Dibba, aux gémissements lascifs qu’il avait dû écouter chaque soir, ou aux discussions graveleuses de ses compagnons de voyage. Le résultat était là, ce soir-là il sentait un besoin impérieux de contacts, mais il savait aussi qu’il ne pourrait pas se contenter de simplement tenir la main de Lena. À ce moment-là, il réalisa que les chevaliers et chevaleresses n’étaient pas des moines, et comme le prince, ils avaient sûrement dû profiter de leur séjour à Dibba. Il se demanda si elle avait aussi trouvé de quoi s’amuser durant ces nuits qu’il avait passé seul. C’était facile de se faire souffrir, réalisa-t-il en sentant le poison se répandre dans son esprit. Bien plus facile que de faire face à ce qu’il ressentait vraiment. 

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu quand il sentit la main de cheveux de feu venir chercher la sienne. L'interrogation d'Ali resta bloquée dans sa gorge quand il sentit ses doigts se refermer sur les siens. Il se retourna pour se mettre face à elle, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait mais elle resta muette. Il fit glisser sa main le long du poignet de Lena. Cette simple étape le fit frémir d'incertitude pourtant il ne put s'arrêter là. C'était comme de goûter à un nectar défendu, une fois commencé il n'était pas possible d'effacer son acte. Et l'incroyable effet de voir son obscurité lentement disparaître face à l'apparition de l'existence de Lena, c'était comme une drogue à laquelle il devenait rapidement dépendant. Elle resta silencieuse. Ali s'enhardit et remonta le long de son avant-bras. Il pouvait déjà sentir des irrégularités sur sa peau, sûrement des cicatrices de ses nombreux combats. Les muscles supérieurs de son bras étaient bien développés, ils étaient fermes et impressionnants. Ali s'arrêta à nouveau à la jonction entre l'épaule et le cou de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Sa respiration était trop rapide, et son bras frissonnait sous son contact. Attendait-elle de voir jusqu'où il irait ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. En tout cas, il était incapable de s'arrêter. Rapidement, il reprit son ascension, découvrant chaque nouvelle parcelle de son corps avec une déférence proche de la révérence. Ali toucha doucement la joue de Lena. Sa paume touchait sa mâchoire et le bout de ses doigts son front, il réalisait difficilement que malgré tout elle ne devait pas être plus grande que lui. Il se l'était figurée géante veillant sur lui avec son armure de métal, mais dans l'intimité de sa couchette elle redevenait humaine. Pouvoir la toucher ainsi, il avait l'impression de la voir, les traits de son visage prenaient forme dans son esprit. Il dessina les courbes de ses joues, s'arrêtant près de ses lèvres. Il savait que s'il s'aventurait ainsi, il n'y aurait plus d'autre interprétation à son acte. Très lentement, il passa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Lena. Il sentit la bouche de la jeune femme s'entrouvrir par réflexe. Par ce simple contact il avait presque l'impression de pouvoir déjà l'embrasser. Hypnotisé, il se rapprocha sans réfléchir. Ils étaient si près…

« Je suis profondément désolé… Je n'aurai pas dû… » déclara soudainement Ali dans un éclair de lucidité. 

Il retira prestement sa main en réalisant ce qu’il avait failli faire. Il se sentait coupable d’avoir laissé libre cours à sa soif désespérée de contact. Pourtant, il réalisait aussi que maintenant qu’il avait passé quelques jours de nouveau seul, il ne pouvait plus l’endurer. Toutefois, avant que sa confusion ne le submerge totalement, il sentit la main de Lena rapidement rattraper la sienne. Elle le tira vers elle avant qu’il ne se retourne, apparemment sans effort.

« N’arrête pas de me toucher Ali. » 

L’empressement dans la voix de cheveux de feu était presque palpable pour l’aveugle. Il se laissa attirer sans lutter. Il peinait à comprendre ce qu’il se passait, et encore plus à accepter ce que voulait dire les gestes de Lena ainsi que le ton de sa voix. Heureusement, elle vient une nouvelle fois à son secours. Dès qu’il fut quasiment contre elle, il sentit sa deuxième main se glisser derrière sa nuque et elle l’embrassa tendrement. C’était un baiser tellement doux qu’il en était presque douloureux pour Ali qui avait pourtant pensé avoir tiré un trait sur toutes formes d’affection. Ses yeux le démangeaient étrangement, et il aurait voulu les ouvrir une nouvelle fois pour voir le visage de Lena. Encore une fois, il enfreignait une promesse qu’il s’était fait à lui-même. Il avait décidé de ne jamais regretter sa condition, de ne jamais lutter contre elle. Alors pourquoi, dix ans plus tard, se sentait-il aussi torturé par le simple contact de cette chevaleresse?

« Touche moi Ali. » murmura-t-elle à nouveau contre ses lèvres.

Il était incapable de résister à cette voix pressente et pleine de feu. Sa main libre s’élança sans crainte pour venir caresser le dos de Lena qui était à sa portée. Il fut seulement à moitié étonné de le trouver nue de tous vêtements. Il se demanda si le reste de son corps était tout aussi dépourvu, et instantanément les plus basses pensées se saisirent de lui. Il sentit d’autres cicatrices sur la jeune femme, il y en avait de longues et fines, d’autres plus impressionantes, éclatées de la taille d’un poing. Il se promit qu’un jour, il saurait l’histoire de chacune d’elles.

Emportée par leur soif mutuelle pour l’autre, Lena guida rapidement Ali sur elle. Ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il avait anticipé, et il fut étonné de voir qu’il était toujours capable de partager une telle étreinte. Il se sentait entouré dans un cocon de chaleur entre les bras de la jeune femme et la couverture sur son dos. Ils étaient à l’abri et protégés dans la bulle de son univers. Deux de leurs mains étaient toujours solidement liées, tandis que Lena ne semblait plus vouloir lâcher ses cheveux qu’elle tenait fermement pour pouvoir l’embrasser presque désespérément. Il y avait quelque chose d’impatient et d’acharné dans sa façon de faire, mais Ali ne s’en formalisa pas. Il utilisa sa main libre pour caresser avec passion toutes les parties accessibles du corps de sa partenaire. Il aurait été incapable de compter toutes les marques de ses combats, et pourtant sa peau était toujours aussi agréable à toucher. Il se retrouva rapidement totalement submergé par son avidité. Leurs baisers profonds l’empêchaient de réfléchir posément, il perdait totalement les quelques repères qu’il avait encore. Il n’entendait plus que le bruit de leurs lèvres s’unissant et de leurs respirations affolées. Il ne sentait plus que le corps froid de Lena collé au sien, la pression ferme de ses mains sur lui. 

Les légers mouvements de bassin de la chevaleresse l’encouragèrent à faire ce qu’il n’aurait imaginé s’il avait été suffisamment lucide pour penser correctement. Quand il se sentit enfin en elle, il perdit le peu de cohérence qu’il avait. Son détachement, sa sérénité, son calme n’étaient plus que des mascarades repoussées dans les méandres obscurs de son esprit. Il ne restait plus que les bruits et le toucher de son étreinte avec Lena. L’odeur de transpiration et d’agitation venaient uniquement attiser le feu de leur empressement. Il s’aida de sa main disponible pour aggriper désespérément la hanche gauche de Lena. Elle le tenait toujours fermement contre elle, sa langue prenant possession de sa bouche avec autorité. Il ne pouvait que difficilement laisser cours à son enthousiasme, mais il s’y abandonna totalement. Les sensations n’avaient rien à voir avec ce qu’il avait pu connaître avant. Tout était démultiplié à un point où il n’était plus qu’esclave de ce qu’il ressentait. Il voulait toujours plus, il voulait continuer pour toujours et ne jamais quitter les bras de Lena.

Néanmoins, son corps n’était pas l’allié qu’il avait pu être. Trop rapidement, leurs lèvres se séparèrent tandis qu’il sentait plusieurs vagues de bien-être le submerger successivement. Il tenta faiblement de ne pas rester sur la poitrine de Lena, mais celle-ci n’était toujours pas décidée à le laisser partir. Elle le serrait contre lui, tandis que sa respiration agitée, et sa peau moite venaient bercer la descente d’Ali. Il réalisa avec amertume qu’il avait largement profité de la situation sans s’assurer que c’était également le cas de la chevaleresse. Mortifié, il n’osa rien dire, à peine respirer. 

Paradoxalement, quand ils se séparèrent enfin, il eut froid. 

« Tiens. » lui offrit-elle en lui mettant un linge mouillé entre les mains.

Ils se lavèrent, et seul le clapotis de l'eau dans la bassine rompit parfois le silence. Ali tenta de comprendre la situation à travers ce qu'il pouvait percevoir. La respiration de Lena était redevenue calme, et elle ne semblait pas agitée. Sa voix avait été posée et tendre. Ce dernier aspect était nouveau, même s'il réalisait seulement maintenant qu'elle lui avait toujours parlé avec une intonation particulière. Les odeurs qu'il percevait était naturellement fortes, bien entendu il les connaissait et n'en était pas dérangé. Pourtant, il y en avait une qu'il sentait faiblement en comparaison des autres. C'était une odeur lourde et métallique, alors qu'il essayait de l'identifier, Lena se leva.

« Je reviens. »

Il l'entendit se vêtir et prendre la bassine avant de sortir de la tente. La solitude le saisit violemment, et il resta immobile en tentant de rattraper des brides de sérénité là où il pouvait. 

Quand la chevaleresse revient, ils s'allongèrent à nouveau. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, ils étaient bien plus proches l'un de l'autre.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien? » se décida-t-il enfin à demander.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait savoir, ou plutôt il n'osait pas se l'avouer. Mais il était suffisamment lucide pour savoir ce qu'il ne désirait pas. S'enfoncer dans le mutisme, oublier ce qui venait de se passer, ce n'était pas une faiblesse qu'il s'accorderait.

« Je ne peux pas aller mieux. » déclara Lena.

Une nouvelle fois, elle l'attira contre lui. Ali eut l'impression que dans cette position il pouvait tout connaître du corps de Lena. Il sentait ses bras autour de lui, ses jambes contre les siennes, son visage dans son cou. Ils s’endormirent ainsi.

Le lendemain, Ali voyagea à nouveau seul. La chevaleresse devait être occupée, en tout cas il ne l’entendit pas de la journée. Néanmoins, dès que le soir arriva, ils mangèrent ensemble à l’écart du groupe, et ils passèrent à nouveau la nuit sous la même tente. Il n’était pas bien certain de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, pourtant quand ils se retrouvèrent à s’unir à nouveau, il ne ressentit aucun regret. Cette fois-ci, il s’assura que Lena profitait autant, et même surtout plus que lui, et quand ils s’endormirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, il s’endormit avec une impression de légèreté enivrante. 

La dernière soirée se passa différemment. Alors que les tentes commençaient à être montées, il n’y avait toujours aucune trace de Lena. Ali erra en bordure du campement. Il ne désirait pas se mêler au reste de leur compagnie tant que sa présence n’était pas nécessaire. Étonnement, un chevalier finit par venir le chercher pour le guider à la tente du général. Que Ulik le fasse chercher ainsi avait quelque chose d’étrange et d’inquiétant. Et la première chose à laquelle Ali pensa, fut les échanges charnels qu’il avait eus avec Lena. Ce n’était pas interdit, mais est-ce qu’un criminel comme lui avait le droit de profiter ainsi? Est-ce que tout cela n’était qu’un test du général et du Roi pour mesurer sa fidélité et la profondeur de sa rédemption? Il avanca dans le noir, tandis que son esprit imaginait le pire. Que pourrait-on lui retirer cette fois-ci?

« Le général attend. »

L’aveugle reconnut instantanément la voix de Lena. Elle était de garde devant la tente du général, ce qui expliquait son absence, mais cela ne suffit pas à apaiser les craintes de Ali. Il aurait voulu qu’elle lui parle directement avant qu’il n’entre, sauf qu’elle resta définitivement muette. On ouvrit la tente devant lui, et il entra en cachant son appréhension derrière un masque d’impassibilité.

« Ali, comment se passe le voyage? » demanda Ulik dès qu’il le vit entrer.

_ Il sait _ , c’était une vérité et il n’y avait aucun doute. Il était capable de reconnaître les intonations de la voix du général sans problème. Et la moquerie et le sarcasme mêlaient, ainsi que le fait qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom ne pouvaient vouloir dire qu’une seule chose. Pourtant, Ulik n’avait pas non plus fait directement allusion au sujet, ce qui pouvait vouloir dire qu’il ne désirait pas non plus le mettre en défaut.

« Tout se passe parfaitement bien mon général. »

« Je suis ravi de l’entendre. Les marchands m’ont fait parvenir une missive, il faudra la traduire pour le Roi dès notre retour. Si tu continues à te montrer aussi utile, je suis certain que le Roi saura te récompenser. »

« Je ne désire rien. Ce sera fait. »

Ali récupéra la missive des mains d’Ulik. Le général ne la lâcha pas immédiatement, pendant une seconde il crut qu’il allait dire quelque chose mais finalement il se contenta de le renvoyer à sa tente. L’aveugle sortit de là encore plus perplexe qu’à son entrée. Finalement, le sujet qu’il craignait n’avait pas été abordé, pourtant il était persuadé qu’il y avait quelque chose d’autre. Quelque chose dont le général ne pouvait pas lui parler mais dont il avait essayé de le prévenir. Mais cette pensée était bien trop improbable. 

Alors qu’il tentait de retrouver Lena pour connaître l’emplacement de leur tente (elle n’était plus devant celle du général), il finit par entendre sa voix.

« Je dois exécuter mes ordres. »

Son intonation était tellement différente de ce dont il avait l’habitude qu’il ne la reconnut pas instantanément. Elle était froide et terriblement coupante. 

« Alors rejoins moi après. » L’encouragea une seconde voix.

Ali préféra penser que ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours plutôt que d’accepter qu’il venait d’entendre la voix du Prince héritier. Bien sûr, il avait toujours été connu pour accumuler les conquêtes, mais de là à tenter sa chance parmi les rangs respectés des chevaleresses…

« Mes ordres durent jusqu’à notre retour au royaume. »

« Allons, ne fais pas ta mijaurée. Rappelle-toi à Dibba… »

« Je suis désolée mon prince mais je dois exécuter mes ordres. »

Cette fois-ci la chevaleresse s’éloigna pour rejoindre Ali, au vu du bruit de ses pas dans sa direction. Mais le petit reniflement du prince n’échappa pas à l’aveugle. Il se sentait outré et humilié, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier ses paroles : que s’était-il passé à Dibba entre Lena et lui ? 

« Allons nous coucher. » déclara rapidement Lena en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Ali fut incapable de poser les questions qui le torturaient. Il se refusait de croire que Lena ait pu avoir une aventure avec le prince, mais dans le même temps il ne pouvait oublier la façon doucereuse que l'héritier avait eu de lui parler, avec une intonation pleine de miel. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas se comporter comme si la chevaleresse lui appartenait. Les deux nuits qu’elle avait partagées avec lui était déjà bien plus qu’il ne méritait, jamais il ne serait suffisamment présomptueux pour en demander davantage.

Cette nuit-là, ils dormirent chacun de leur côté, aucunes paroles ne furent échangées.

🔥

Finalement, le retour à leur royaume fut un soulagement pour Ali. En partant, il n’aurait jamais osé imaginer que de telles choses puissent se produire, et maintenant il regrettait la simplicité des jours passés à discuter avec Lena sur le muret de la cour d’entraînement. Comment pouvaient-ils retourner à un tel enchantement ? Pour l'heure, il espérait simplement qu'ils seraient capables d'au moins continuer à se parler. Il ne désirait rien d'autre. 

Le lendemain matin de leur retour, le Roi fit convoquer tous les participants de l'expédition. Il s'agissait somme toute d'un développement prédictible. Ali s'y rendit sans rien attendre de précis, il avait déjà réussi à traduire la missive avec la coopération de Ulik qui la lui avait d'abord lue à haute voix. Même si la prononciation du général était terrible, cela lui avait néanmoins permis d’en comprendre le sens. Ensuite, il lui avait donné oralement la traduction, le laissant se charger de la transmettre au Roi. 

L'aveugle avait perdu l'habitude de se rendre dans le château. Pourtant en tant qu'interprète officiel, il en avait tous les droits. Néanmoins, il se souvenait encore comment le faste et la richesse lui étaient montés à la tête et où cela l'avait conduit. Maintenant, il préférait profiter des endroits plus tranquilles de leur ville, dans la simplicité du soleil et du sable. Ali marcha lentement dans les immenses couloirs au sol de pierres polies, il faisait bien plus froid à l'intérieur et les sons se répercutaient désagréablement sur les murs. Il trouva son chemin sans aide, ses souvenirs des lieux étaient intacts dans son esprit. Quand il arriva finalement dans l'immense salle où le Roi recevait son peuple, il fut tout de même relativement impressionné par l'agitation qu'il y régnait. Les cliquetis des armures des chevaleresses et chevaliers lui indiquaient leur présence le long du couloir, les discussions celles de la foule sur les bords, le tapotement de doigts sur le trône celle du Roi. Il finit aussi par repérer le prince héritier grâce à sa façon de reniflement avec un mélange d'amusement et de dédain. Ali se sentit agacé sans en comprendre la cause. 

Finalement, le héraut demanda le silence, et le Roi commença à parler. Comme attendu, il s’agissait surtout de donner un compte-rendu de l’expédition à la cour, puis de remercier les divers participants qui avaient permis de forger un nouveau traité commercial avec Dibba. La cérémonie s’éternisa légèrement quand certains nobles demandèrent des précisions sur les taxes d'importation des épices, mais elle arriva tout de même à sa fin en début d’après-midi. Pourtant, alors que le Roi se taisait, le héraut ne semblait pas décidé à clôturer la séance ou à les congédier. L’agitation commença à regagner les rangs, jusqu’à ce que le prince héritier se décida à intervenir. Ali avait des difficultés à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, mais les exclamations de surprises des autres observateurs lui apprit que la scène était pour le moins inattendue. 

« Père, mon Roi, je m’incline devant toi. » Commença-t-il d’une voix où régnait une totale déférence. « Je vous ai toujours servi sans rien vouloir en retour, aujourd’hui j’ai l’honneur de vous demander le droit d’épouser la femme que j’ai choisie. »

Cela aurait été un euphémisme de dire que toutes les personnes présentes furent étonnées d’entendre de telles paroles. La réputation libertine du prince n’était plus à refaire, et la question du mariage avait toujours était un sujet tendu. Après tout, quelle princesse accepterait un homme à la fidélité questionnable. Néanmoins, si le prince avançait lui-même un parti, il était tout à fait possible que le Roi l’accepte tant qu’il s’agissait d’une personne d’extraction convenable. 

« Nous sommes ravis d’entendre qu’une femme ait enfin pu vous faire entendre raison. » Déclara le Roi.

Sa voix était toujours posée, chaque mot était choisi avec soin, il ne laissait jamais rien au doute et à la spontanéité. 

« Pouvons-nous connaître le nom de cette personne? »

« Il s’agit de Lena, cheveux de feu. »

Cette fois-ci, personne n’eut la force de faire de commentaires et seul un long, pesant silence prit possession de la salle. Ali se tenait debout sur la droite du couloir, il resta impassible. Ce qui était en train de se passer n’avait simplement aucun sens. 

« Ne vous inquiétez pas père, je n’oserai pas vous incommoder avec une demande irrationnelle. Lena est l’héritière du clan N’ograd. Le plus puissant clan barbare du Nord, notre mariage donnerait à notre royaume un allié de taille. »

Comme d’ordinaire, le Roi ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ali voyait parfaitement ses yeux verts très clairs regardant son fils sans expression. Il était impossible de savoir ce qu’il pensait, mais il était certain que sa réponse serait juste et réfléchie. Néanmoins, comment pouvait-il faire une décision rationnelle devant une telle situation qui ne l’était pas? L’aveugle n’arrivait pas à savoir si Lena lui avait menti ou l’avait manipulé. Pourquoi une héritière d’un clan puissant viendrait devenir une simple chevaleresse d’un royaume lointain? Est-ce que le prince connaissait réellement son histoire ?

« Lena, cheveux de feu, avancez. »

La voix du Roi était toujours pondérée, pourtant l’ordre était inflexible. Ali perçut le bruit de l’armure de Lena quand elle s’avança en face de lui pour aller s’agenouiller devant leur souverain. Elle ne parla pas, attendant les instructions.

« Êtes vous réellement la personne que mon fils affirme que vous êtes ? »

« Oui. »

« Que pensez-vous de sa proposition? »

Les nobles inspirèrent difficilement. Une chevaleresse se voyait offrir l’option de son avis alors que leur prince héritier lui demandait sa main? Comme si elle pouvait refuser ! Ali suivit facilement leur chemin de pensées, il avait été à leur place longtemps avant. Et il savait bien que tous recherchaient les faveurs du Roi, alors marier leur fille au prince, c’était leur rêve à tous.

« Je suis honorée mon Roi. Mais je ne peux accepter. »

« Comment-!! »

Le prince fut interrompu, vraisemblablement par un geste du souverain. 

« En tant qu’héritière de votre clan vous possédez une position intéressante, néanmoins épouser un prince n’est pas à la portée de tous. Qu’est-ce qui pourrait bien vous pousser à refuser? »

La voix du Roi s’était faite plus ferme, et dure. Il y avait quelque chose de menaçant dans ses paroles. Refuser le souhait du prince revenait à bafouer l’autorité du Roi. La chevaleresse risquait plus que sa position. 

« Je ne peux accepter, car je ne suis pas pure. »

Il n’y avait pas d’hésitation dans la voix de Lena, il n’y avait aucune trace de honte ou de gêne. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas des observateurs qui se mirent à commenter allégrement sur l’imbécilité de la chevaleresse. Le calme revient une nouvelle fois.

« Si ce que vous affirmez est vrai, je vous demande de le faire authentifier par une de nos servantes royales. »

« Je me plie à votre volonté. »

Lena s’éloigna comme l’indiqua le bruit de son armure. Ali était tout simplement abasourdi par la tournure des évènements. Qu’allait devenir Lena? Est-ce que le Roi allait simplement la laisser partir si les servantes confirmaient son impureté? Et… Qu’allait-il se passer si le Roi demandait comment elle avait perdu sa virginité sans être mariée? Le temps lui parut s’écouler avec une lenteur affreuse. Il n’était pas le seul à s’inquiéter, il pouvait entendre non loin le prince qui marmonnait avec agacement. 

« Cette servante vient délivrer un message au Roi. »

« Parle. »

« La chevaleresse Lena, cheveux de feu, a été certifiée impure. »

Les nobles se remirent à respirer, soulagés que leur rêve n’ait pas été piétiné par une parfaite inconnue. Néanmoins, le prince ne semblait pas enclin à s’incliner aussi facilement. Il s’avança jusqu’à la chevaleresse.

« Parle femme ! Avec qui as-tu osé souiller ce corps qui aurait dû m’appartenir?!! »

« Ma loyauté va à notre Roi, je répondrai à cette question s’il le juge nécessaire. » Répondit Lena son armure cliquetant alors qu’elle s’inclinait.

« Sale- »

« Il suffit ! » La voix du Roi résonna dans la salle et tout le monde trembla. « Cette comédie a assez durée. chevaleresse Lena, levez-vous, votre décision sera respectée. »

« Je vous remercie mon Roi. »

« La session est terminée. » déclara le héraut, permettant enfin à la salle de se vider.

Ali sortit en même temps que le reste des autres observateurs. Il se sentait soulagé par la mansuétude du Roi. Tellement qu’il se dirigea vers le terrain d’entraînement sans réfléchir. Il voulait voir Lena. Il avait besoin de lui parler, de mettre les choses au clair entre eux. 

Néanmoins, la personne qui vient s'asseoir à côté de lui ne fut pas la chevaleresse.

« Si tu continues à réagir comme ça à chaque fois, je vais finir par vraiment me vexer l’aveugle. » se moqua Urik. « Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne serai pas long. Je viens de quitter le hall. En sortant, j’ai aperçu cheveux de feu. Le prince la suivait de près, il avait l’air furieux. »

Le temps qu'Ali réalise ce que venait de dire le général, celui-ci était déjà reparti en sifflotant innocemment. L’aveugle se leva d’un bond. Si Ulik avait pris la peine de venir lui dire ça, c’était que quelque chose de grave se tramait. Il se dépêcha de retourner à l’entrée du château mais il n’entendit personne d’autre que les habituels gardes de l’entrée.

« Tu crois que le prince va s’en prendre à elle? » Demanda l’un d’eux sans avoir conscience d’être écouté.

« C’est une chevaleresse, je ne vois pas ce qu’il pourrait lui faire. »

« On ira faire un tour après au cas où. Je crois les avoir vus partir vers la forêt. »

Les forêts étaient rares dans leur région, la seule à laquelle ils pouvaient faire allusion était celle proche du rempart Sud. Il existait une ouverture non-officielle qui n’était pas gardée car un avant-poste avait été créé plus en avant. Il était difficile pour Ali de courir, pourtant il se dépêcha avec l’impression que la situation allait empirer s’il ne le faisait pas. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser encore et encore à la première fois où Lena était venue s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le muret d’entraînement. À quel point ne pourraient-ils plus vivre un tel moment d’innocence? 

« Comment oses-tu m’humilier ainsi devant mon père et les nobles?! »

La voix énervée était difficile à ne pas entendre, encore plus pour Ali. Il était encore loin, mais il pouvait tout comprendre des échanges animés qui avaient lieu.

« Je ne vous dois rien. » 

« Tu n’es qu’une chevaleresse ! Tu n’es rien ! Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi ! »

Le son d’une épée tirée de son fourreau força Ali à courir malgré le risque. 

« C’est avec ce minable d’aveugle hein?! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu t’humilier avec lui?! Je vais t'apprendre une bonne leçon et après j’irai lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Il y eut soudainement un bruit sourd, puis un long gémissement de douleur.

« Ali est un bien meilleur homme que vous ne le serez jamais. »

« Mais tu es tarée !! Je saigne ! Je vais te trucider pour avoir osé lever la main sur moi !! »

« Techniquement c’était mon poing. »

Le hurlement de rage du prince aida Ali à viser, et sans hésiter il abattit sa canne de toutes ses forces sur ce qu’il supposa être la tête de celui-ci. Un craquement retentit, puis un bruit de chute. 

« Cette canne… Ce n’est pas que du bois je suppose? »

« Je me suis dit qu’un peu de métal ne pourrait pas faire de mal. »

« Le prince pourra sûrement critiquer cette affirmation. »

« Je propose de ne pas rester pour s’en assurer. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance? »

_ Avec ma vie. _

« Oui. »

Il la sentit saisir sa main, puis il fut entraîné à sa suite. Elle marchait vite, mais ne courait pas malgré l’urgence de leur situation. Ali fut inquiet de la voir retourner à l’intérieur des remparts, pourtant il ne protesta pas. Au bout d’un moment l’odeur particulière des écuries l’éclaira sur leur destination. 

« Ne t’inquiète pas, cette fois-ci tu monteras avec moi. »

Elle le guida pour monter sur la selle, puis il la sentit glisser derrière lui. Lena prit les rênes, ses deux bras entouraient Ali, l’empêchant de basculer, et lui permettant de conserver des repères solides malgré la vitesse de leur monture qui fut directement lancée au galop. Les routes pavées laissèrent progressivement place au sol moue de la forêt, puis à la terre dure des zones désertiques. Ali sut à ce moment-là qu’ils avaient quitté leur royaume. Et, il savait en son fort intérieur qu’il n’y reviendrait jamais. 

🔥

Quand Lena fit enfin ralentir leur monture, l’air s’était déjà sensiblement rafraîchi. Ali réalisa à ce moment-là qu’ils n’étaient pas partis vers le Sud. Il sentit l’ancienne chevaleresse descendre, puis deux mains fermes le saisirent à la taille pour l’aider à faire de même.

« On campe ici cette nuit. »

Ali avait perdu tous ses repères temporels, néanmoins ils avaient dû chevaucher une partie de la nuit avant que Lena ne décide de faire une pause. Après tout, elle avait raison car dès que le prince reviendrait à lui, il ne perdrait pas de temps à lancer ses chevaliers à leur poursuite. Le blesser avait été un crime bien plus grand que son précédent aux yeux de leur royaume, pourtant il en ressentait beaucoup moins de regrets. Bien au contraire, en y repensant sa seule déception avait été de ne pas frapper plus fort. 

Au moment où Ali retrouva la rassurante sensation de la terre ferme sous ses pieds, il fut soudainement écrasé par une armure de métal.

« Lena, ton armure n'est pas très agréable. » réussit-il à pointer.

« Quelle façon de me dire de me déshabiller... » répliqua-t-elle avec amusement.

« Cela ne serait effectivement pas pour me déplaire. »

Lena se mit à rire légèrement tandis qu'il se laissait à sourire avec insouciance. Les derniers jours avaient été riches en inquiétudes, et visiblement leurs esprits avaient besoin de laisser retomber la pression. Ali aurait sincèrement voulu continuer à plaisanter et profiter d'avoir enfin Lena pour lui seul, mais il y avait encore trop de choses dissimulées entre eux. L'ancienne chevaleresse sembla le remarquer car elle soupira. Il l'entendit s'agiter un moment puis une douce chaleur commença à se dégager ainsi qu'une odeur de feu. 

« Assieds toi. Je suppose que nous avons beaucoup de sujets à aborder. »

Ils s’installèrent côte à côte. 

« Es-tu réellement l’héritière du clan N’ograd? »

« Oui. Mais comme je te l’avais dit, il n’y a plus de clan. » 

« Si tu ne souhaites pas en parler, je ne m’en formaliserai pas. » assura Ali en entendant la voix de Lena devenir plus hésitante et douloureuse.

« Merci… Néanmoins je dois apprendre à accepter la réalité. La peste noire a décimé notre clan. Cela fait maintenant plus d’un an… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j’ai été la seule épargnée par la maladie. Ma mère, la cheffe de clan m’a chargée de trouver de l’aide, ou un remède. Je suis partie, et j’ai cherché avec la force du désespoir. Personne n’a répondu à mes appels. On m'a fermé la porte au nez. Je ne pouvais pas accepter de rentrer bredouille alors que mon peuple comptait sur moi, alors j’ai continué. J’ai promis de l’argent, n’importe quoi. Mes efforts se sont révélés vains. Quand je suis finalement revenue, il ne restait plus rien de notre ville. Les maisons, les échoppes, tout avait brûlé. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s’est passé les jours suivants. Je me rappelle seulement d’avoir trouvé une lettre dans les décombres, enterrée là où ma mère gardait nos plus précieuses richesses. Dedans elle m’expliquait qu’ils allaient brûler la ville pour éviter la propagation de la maladie, et qu’elle me confiait l’avenir de notre clan. Après ça… J’ai essayé de trouver un sens à ma vie. Assez difficilement je dois avouer. J’ai fini par intégrer les rangs des chevaliers, je ne voulais plus penser à mon passé. Cependant, il semblerait que je ne puisse pas lui échapper éternellement. » 

Le feu crépita tandis que de petits animaux nocturnes sortaient de leur cachette pour voir qui venaient les déranger. Le frottement de leurs pattes sur le sol, leurs petits couinements, Ali n’en reconnaissait aucun. Son esprit était entièrement focalisé sur ce que Lena venait de lui avouer. Il se sentait privilégié qu’elle se soit confiée à lui, sauf qu’il ne savait pas comment l’aider. Ce qu’elle avait vécu était affreux, difficilement imaginable. Il aurait été présomptueux de sa part de penser pouvoir la comprendre.

« Par rapport aux élucubrations du prince, effectivement dans notre clan, ce sont les femmes qui héritent du pouvoir. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté la proposition du prince ? Avec son appui, tu aurais pu faire renaître ton clan. »

« Ma mère serait revenue me hanter si j’avais fait une telle chose. Et puis… Il n’est pas celui avec qui j’ai envie de passer ma vie… » 

« Pourtant… À Dibba? » rappela Ali qui reconnaissait ainsi avoir entendu leur conversation.

Lena renifla dédaigneusement. Visiblement, le sujet ne lui plaisait pas. L’aveugle hésita à lui dire d’oublier, mais elle le devança.

« Ce prince est très doué pour s’imaginer des développements imaginaires. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quel moment il a jeté son dévolu sur moi, mais lors de la première soirée il a commencé à me faire des avances. J’ai essayé de le repousser poliment, sauf qu’il n’y voyait que de la timidité face à son titre ! Quel imbécile. Finalement, j’ai tenté de gagner du temps en prétextant que je ne passerai à l’acte qu’avec la personne avec qui je me marierai. Néanmoins je n’avais pas imaginé qu’il puisse aller aussi loin. Enfin, voilà tu connais toute l’histoire maintenant. »

Ali se sentit profondément soulagé. Pendant tout ce temps, il n’avait pu s’empêcher d’imaginer que le prince et Lena avaient eu une quelconque liaison qui avait mal tourné. Aussi égoïste et illogique que cela puisse-t-être, il détestait l’idée de devoir la partager avec quelqu’un d’autre.

« Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire? »

« Ma mère m’a raconté que certains membres de notre clan vivent de l’autre côté de l’océan, sur le deuxième continent. Demain nous arriverons au port. De là tu pourras aller où tu veux, tu devrais être en sécurité. » 

L’aveugle resta interdit un moment. La dernière phrase de l’ancienne chevaleresse venait de lui faire l’effet d’une douche froide. Il avait naïvement cru que maintenant que tout avait été dit, ils allaient enfin pouvoir… Enfin, qu’ils seraient au moins ensemble. 

« Je ne comprends pas… Tu ne veux pas de moi? » sa voix avait sonné horriblement plaintif pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à cacher ses véritables sentiments.

Il entendit Lena s’agiter. Elle se redressa et chercha ses mots pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, elle retomba assise.

« Je… Je ne peux pas te demander de me suivre Ali. J’ai déjà tellement saccagé ta vie. Je ne te mérite pas. » 

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes?! » s’emporta-t-il en entendant sa voix encore plus torturée que précédemment.

« Ne comprends-tu pas?! Je t'ai utilisé Ali ! Ma première fois. C’était notre première  _ nuit _ ensemble ! » 

Il tenta de remettre tous les morceaux bout à bout dans son esprit, et la réalité le frappa. Il ne s’était rendu compte de rien, parce qu’il avait préféré ignorer tous les signes. Il se sentit malade. Néanmoins, il n’était pas arrivé aussi loin pour rien. Il avait déjà tout perdu, il était aveugle, sans attaches, sans richesses, s’il laissait Lena partir, alors il n’aurait vraiment plus aucune raison de vivre.

« Cela ne signifiait-il vraiment rien pour toi? Je n’étais qu’un pion pour ton objectif? » 

Il serrait ses poings, il avait mal au cœur et sa tête tournait mais il ne lâcha pas. Il entendit soudain Lena se redresser.

« Par tous les diables Ali ! Je t’aime tellement ! Je regrette d’avoir fait ça si tu savais ! J’ai tout gâché entre nous ! Je… Je ferai tout ce qui pourra te faire sentir mieux ! » 

Il entendit les sanglots et la rage du regret dans sa voix. Pourtant, étonnement, la seule chose qu’il retient fut sa deuxième phrase. Toute son agitation se calma tandis que ses lèvres dessinaient un sourire en coin. 

« Je sais ce que tu pourrais faire… » Il se pencha près d’elle, jusqu’à glisser sa bouche tout contre son oreille. « Lie ta vie à la mienne, reste avec moi pour le reste de tes jours. »

Il se redressa.

« Si tu veux bien d’un homme  _ mutilé _ , sûrement plus vieux que toi, et sans un sous. »

Ali fut légèrement pris par surprise quand il sentit les bras de Lena se refermer autour de lui, il manqua de mourir étouffé contre son plastron. Néanmoins le sourire qu’elle avait valait cette brève souffrance. Il réalisa qu’il pouvait savoir son expression quand elle l’embrassait à ce moment-là. Leur baiser était passionné et désespéré. Ils n’avaient plus rien que l’un pour l’autre, et c’était tout ce qui comptait pour eux.

« Tu seras mien Ali, je ne te laisserai jamais partir ! »

« Cela sonne un brin possessif. »

« C’est parce que je suis une princesse. »

Ali éclata de rire. Puis il embrassa Lena à nouveau. Cette nuit-là, ils s'aimèrent jusqu’aux premières lueurs de l’aube. 

🔥

Ali s’était déjà rendu au port principal de leur continent, mais jamais pour prendre un bateau qui devait le faire quitter tout ce qu’il connaissait. Pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune crainte, seulement un profond optimisme pour ce qui l’attendait de l’autre côté de l’océan. Lui qui avait vécu les dernières années plongées dans l’obscurité, il découvrait enfin ce qu’était de voir à nouveau. À travers la main de Lena, il découvrait un nouveau monde. 

Ils avaient tous les deux vécu des événements qu’ils ne pourraient jamais oublier et ils en porteraient les cicatrices toutes leurs vies. Néanmoins, quand l’air marin vient emplir ses poumons, il sentit toutes ses inquiétudes s'apaiser définitivement. Un sourire confiant se dessina sur ses lèvres en entendant Lena appeler son nom. Il se leva, et marcha à son encontre.

FIN

Bonus 1

Lena tenait fermement la main de Ali alors qu’ils arrivaient enfin au village qu’on leur avait indiqué deux jours avant. Malgré le mois qu’ils venaient de passer ensemble, elle ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à le laisser errer. Elle avait besoin de le toucher constamment pour s’assurer qu’il était là, et qu’il ne partirait nulle part. En s’attachant à lui, elle avait fini par réaliser à quel point elle avait peur de se retrouver à nouveau seule. Pourtant, il était toujours là, sa démarche tranquille et son expression sereine tempéraient efficacement son caractère de feu. 

Ils entrèrent finalement dans le fameux village, et une femme aux cheveux rouges les remarqua immédiatement. Elle était plus grande que Lena, et bien plus musclée également. Sur l’instant, Lena crut voir sa mère. Mais, l’instant d’après elle s'aperçut que les cicatrices étaient différentes, pourtant elles étaient toutes deux très similaires.

« Ce n’est pas possible?! Lena ! Qu’est-ce que tu as grandi!! »

La Nordienne se retrouva écrasée dans une embrassade d’ours avant d’avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. S’en suivit un moment assez confus où elle comprit à moitié qu'il s'agissait en réalité de la sœur jumelle de sa mère qui avait quitté le clan alors que Lena n'était encore qu'une chiard. Après ça, elle les invita à un immense banquet donné en leur honneur et tout fut très joyeux.

Pendant le repas, Lena observa les habitants du village. Ils ressemblaient tous à son ancien clan. Les femmes avaient toutes un caractère bien trempé et elles en venaient toujours aux mains au moindre problème. Cela créait une atmosphère électrique mais très amusante pour Lena. Un autre détail la fit également beaucoup rire. Comme dans son ancien clan, les hommes étaient généralement moins exubérants. Et surtout, ils étaient tous estropié d'une façon ou d'une autre. Lena eut un sourire en coin en regardant Ali. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit aveugle. Elle le couva d'un regard fier tandis que ses joues rougirent. 

Il sembla réaliser l'attention soudaine car il se tourna vers elle. La cicatrice sur ses yeux avait cicatrisé depuis longtemps, et Lena la regarda longuement. Elle se promit cette nuit-là de faire honneur à son homme.

Bonus 2

_ « Tu seras mien Ali, je ne te laisserai jamais partir ! » _

_ « Cela sonne un brin possessif. » _

_ « C’est parce que je suis une princesse. » _

_ Ali éclata de rire. Puis il embrassa Lena à nouveau.  _

L’aveugle s’attaqua aux attaches de l’armure de Lena avec une fièvre dévorante. Il ne savait pas très bien où ils étaient ni comment les défaire, mais il s’acharna tant et si bien qu’il entendit sa compagne rire délicieusement avant de sentir ses mains sur les siennes pour le guider agilement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il pouvait enfin toucher sa peau nue. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu’il avait été privé de ce privilège, pourtant il avait l’impression que cela faisait une éternité. 

« J’aime quand tu me touches Ali… » 

La voix pleine de désir de cheveux de feu provoqua une vague de chaleur dans son corps tandis qu’il la serrait convulsivement dans ses bras tout en l’embrassant.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse… » affirma-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

Il sentit son sourire contre le sien, et avec témérité il fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche de Lena. Habituellement, il la laissait prendre les devants, néanmoins de savoir qu’elle était maintenant sienne, lui avait donné l’assurance dont il avait besoin. Ils n’étaient plus en train de s’unir dans la discrétion, cachés dans une tente au milieu d’une expédition. Ils étaient dehors, au milieu de nul part, avec pour seuls témoins les étoiles dans le ciel nocturne qu’il ne pouvait même pas voir. Pour lui, l’univers se résumait maintenant aux mains de Lena sur son corps, de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de leurs langues emmêlées, et des soupirs lascifs de son amante. 

Ils finirent par se glisser sur le sol; sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, Lena avait déjà étiré leurs couchettes sur le sol. Ils s’assirent dessus en tailleur, et elle se glissa sur ses cuisses. Ali agrippa ses seins avec enthousiasme, il prit soin de ses tétons jusqu’à ce que ses soupirs se transforment progressivement. Il pensait avoir les rênes, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente les mains froides de Lena sur son membre durcit. La sensation électrique lui arracha un gémissement incontrôlé. Pour la première fois, ils pouvaient tester tous ce qu’ils voulaient sans aucune restriction, et il découvrait des plaisirs qu’il n’avait jamais osé imaginer. Lentement, les doigts de la jeune femme le carréssèrent tandis que lui même explorait le bas ventre de celle-ci. Elle réagit presque aussi expressivement que lui. Il tâtonna un moment avant de trouver le point qu’il désirait, et instantanément les gémissements de Lena se firent plus bruyants. Instinctivement, il la sentit se serrer contre lui, une main dans son dos et ses lèvres contre son cou. Elle continuait de le toucher, mais ses gestes étaient maintenant agités par ce qu’elle ressentait, et il commença également à ressentir des difficultés à rester cohérent. Il avait l’impression de ressentir le plaisir de Lena à travers les bruits qu’elle faisait, et l’humidité de son entre-jambe. C’était comme s’il ne pouvait plus s’arrêter, sa seule pensée était de continuer, de rechercher toujours plus jusqu'à ce que son esprit saturé cri grâce. 

Ali sentit soudainement la main de Lena se crisper sur son membre, la sienne qui s’occupait d’elle fut couverte d’un liquide qu’il attribua à son apogée. Le son lascif qu’elle poussa le fit vibrer profondément, et il atteignit également sa libération. Ils restèrent un moment immobile. Ils avaient chacun une main qui tenait l’autre. Leurs respirations se calmèrent progressivement.

« C’était… Vraiment incroyable... » soupira Lena avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Ne te contente pas que de ça. » la prévient-il se sentait soudainement confiant dans sa relation avec elle. « Je n'arrêterai pas avant de t’entendre dire mon prénom alors que tu jouis… »

Il imagina sans difficulté la rougeur sur les lèvres de Lena, et la flamme dans son regard. Il recommença à la caresser, d’abord dans le dos, dans la nuque, entre les seins, sur le ventre, sur les cuisses, entre ses jambes… Quand il entendit sa respiration devenir progressivement plus agitée, pressante, il prit ses mains pour la faire pivoter, mettant son dos contre son torse. Une fois qu’elle fut comme il la désirait, il se redressa à genoux. Il traca les courbes de ses fesses, tandis qu’il sentait son membre se redresser. Ali tentait de garder le contrôle de ce qu’il ressentait, de ne pas se presser. Il voulait laisser la pression monter chez Lena, il voulait lui donner le plaisir qu’elle méritait, il voulait l’entendre crier son prénom quand elle ressentait l’apogée. 

Ali entra en Lena en la plaquant contre lui. Il la sentit poser sa tête en arrière sur son épaule tandis qu’elle se laissait complètement aller dans son étreinte. Il glissa une main entre ses cuisses, jusqu’à retrouver la zone qui l’avait satisfaite précédemment. Ce n’était pas simple, alors il prit le temps de trouver son équilibre et le bon rythme. Une fois qu’il fut correctement positionné, il commença à graduellement accélérer. Sa récompense fut d’entendre les gémissements de moins en moins contrôlés de Lena. Ali était déjà passablement submergé par les sensations de leurs corps unis, mais l’entendre ainsi abandonner toutes retenues lui donnaient presque autant de plaisir que l’aspect charnel de leur union. 

« Est-ce que tu aimes? » demanda-t-il en tentant de garder le contrôle sur sa voix. 

Il était légèrement essoufflé, néanmoins il contrôlait toujours le rythme, bougeant lentement et caressant avec langueur. Il entendit sa voix sortir avec plus de tendresse que de provocation. 

« C’est parfait... Ah… C’est tellement bon… aaah… »

Rassuré, l’aveugle passa son bras autour de la poitrine de Lena, il attrapa son menton pour le tourner vers lui, et ainsi il l’embrassa sans vergogne. C’était un baiser plein de désir et d’appétit, ils ne se contrôlaient plus, laissant libre court à leurs pulsions. Ali commença à aller et venir plus rapidement. Immédiatement, il entendit les bruits étouffés de Lena dans sa bouche. Il finit par la libérer et elle se mit à jouir avec passion. 

« Aaaah, plus vite ! Aaaah ! »

« Dis le alors… aah… » Il avait lui-même du mal à se contenir.

L’entendre se laisser aller ainsi était tout simplement merveilleux, et la sensation qu’il ressentait à chaque fois qu’il glissait à nouveau en elle était tout véritablement extatique. Il aurait tout donné pour voir son expression désordonnée et son visage rouge. Cette simple idée le fit grogner de plaisir, et il bougea avec encore plus d'ardeur. 

« Dis le Lena… Ah… Dis le ! » 

« Ahh… ALI ! Plus vite !! Aaaah ! Ali ! »

La désir et le désespoir mêlés dans son prénom donnèrent la dernière pulsion à Ali pour que son esprit ne devienne qu’une recherche désespérée d’atteindre l’extase finale. Il resta suffisamment conscient pour attendre de sentir Lena jouir, avant de se laisser aller à son tour. 

Ali glissa lentement en tenant toujours Lena dans ses bras. Ils se serrèrent convulsivement en redescendant progressivement de leurs sommets. 

« Tu es mien Ali. Je ne te laisserai jamais partir. »

Ali sourit en entendant ses paroles. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
